


Two Reasons

by hellbells



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2nd Chapter - Twisted Steter Valentine ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Ratings change for second chapter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has two reasons for a seemingly selfless act ... can you guess what they might be? Stiles is shocked when he finds out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for all the people over at Chatzy ... for creating so many new fic ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and I don't own the rights to the characters or the show.

****

The pack house was dead quiet. They were all in shock ... none of them had ever considered this situation. Derek was the Alpha, the strong one. The pack was listless without their Alpha -

Stiles stood in the gap, “What do we know?”  
  
Isaac was still shocky which let Stiles know how bad the attack, “We were set upon by the Alpha and his second.”  
  


“What the hell were they doing in our territory?” Stiles demanded and his eyes looked so bright and sharp - he could be a wolf.

Peter shrugged, “It doesn’t matter Harris is a bastard with a grudge against our pack that goes back to Talia.”  
  
“And for that he has stolen and is torturing our Alpha?” Stiles asked as he tried to ascertain all the facts.   
  
Peter smiled at Stiles because he identified more as pack than the actual werewolves did and wasn’t that just sad?

“Which he will continue to do unless I face him in a fight.” He said as he continued to pack as there was no way that he was going to leave Derek in the hands of the sadistic bastard. His nephew had been used and abused way too many times in his short life.

Stiles was sorrowful, “In a fight to the death?”  
  
Peter looked up at him and the boy’s scent was off - was Stiles feeling sorry for him? He was sure that the boy would never have feelings for him - after all the history between him and the pack.

Peter was determined to be remembered for his sass, “It is all so very gladiatorial, isn’t it?”

It would appear that not everyone in the pack was as charmed. Lydia was as hostile as ever, “Why would you do this?”  
  
Peter did not want to fight her; she had a right to be angry with him. Still what was done, was done and he was no ones whipping boy. He did not have to justify himself to anyone not even a shrewish banshee.   
  
“My two reasons are my own.”

Lydia was still derisive. “Reasons?”  
  
Peter chose to ignore her. She was not important right now. He cared about Derek and needed to plan carefully for the battle ahead - he had no time for her.

****  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

****  
  


Stiles looked at Peter and he knew he couldn't stop Peter from going to fight. He understood that that this was the Peter that Derek talked about - his favourite Uncle. Stiles could reconcile the two in his head and he was pissed at the pack for not being able to see the two sides. All of them had down things that they were not proud of and quite frankly; not many of them had the right to throw stones at Peter.  
  
Very few of them had the excuse of being in a slow recovering coma from a fire. Still, Stiles would be good and support Peter unlike the others. Fuck the pack and their reactions - He would give Peter a send off. He hoped like crazy Peter would live - he had just got used to the zombie-wolf.

“Go. Do it,” His voice was calm and steady.  
  
The pack stared at him but Stiles ignored them. He would deal with them once Peter was out of earshot.   
  
“Just like that?”  
  
Stiles smiled as Peter was never wary of anyone. “Yeah. Go and get Derek but you gotta do one thing ...”  
  
Peter tilted his head to the side, contemplating just what Stiles’ request might be. It was telling but the boy was the only one who could demand anything from him. He was special and Peter was hoping that he would have a chance to explore his feelings. He was powerless to resist a request from Stiles and yet the boy had never took advantage of the fact.

“Name it,” he said not even regretting giving Stiles the potential power to ruin him.

Stiles looked steely, his amber eyes burning with fierce protective feelings. Peter never believed that anyone would ever look at him like with those sort of emotions ever again. He was not sure he was worthy of them - He and Derek were very similar in that regard.

“Win.”  
  
Peter shrugged, he was not stupid. He was going up against an old ruthless Alpha. He would do his best. “I will do everything I can to win.”  
  
Stiles shook his head, “No just make sure you win ... I don’t care if you end up with red eyes.”

Peter quirked an eyebrow and he knew he couldn’t leave just yet. It might be thought of yet again dying, which was making him brave. No, it wasn’t the reason. He was just tired of denying himself what he wanted.

He stopped in the doorway, “There was one other reason.”  
  
Stiles frowned, forgetting about the others in the loft. “What?”  
  
“You,  I love you.” Peter allowed himself one chaste kiss to keep him going, “And little Red when I come back I will leave you in no doubt that you should be mine.”  
  


****

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	2. the Steter Valentine Epilogue

 

Stiles had not been sure how to deal with Peter’s declaration. He had wanted to curse him for putting the idea in his head. Sure he had crushed on the snarky genius but he had kept his feelings to himself.

 

Now though - how was he supposed to deal with the idea that Peter loved him? He had told him when he was sure that he was going to die. How fucking tragic was that? He hoped Peter would walk back through the door of the loft any minute now. He knew it was unlikely but he had to cling onto the hope.

 

“Are you brooding?” Lydia asked confused by her friend's reaction.

 

Stiles understood why Lydia hated Peter. He would never begrudge her hatred as it made sense. The trouble was Stiles wasn't as fond of the rest of the pack. They were no angels but it was Peter who was never allowed to forget. It might just be Stiles but he remembered the pack setting Peter on fire. He knew that had to stop Peter but that was a bit much for a victim of fire.  The other part was Peter even at his most crazy had never hurt Stiles.

 

If Stiles was being honest with himself, yes, he was brooding. Screw the rest of the pack. He could do it if he wanted and with no Derek - there was no one to show him up in the brooding stakes.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&***

 

Stiles was staring in awe at the figure in the doorway. He had been hoping Peter would come back. He was not sure whether he wanted to smack him or kiss him right now. How dare he just walk in here - the obvious victor smirking? Oh and carrying Derek over his shoulder.

 

“You’re alive.” He hated the way he sounded so breathless as he said it. He felt like the heroine in all the stupid rom-com movies that Lydia and Allison insisted on watching.

 

Peter didn't even blink, “Why yes I am. Happy?”

 

Stiles didn't even care that he was smug. Peter was still breathing despite the overwhelming odds. It meant that he and Peter had a chance. Stiles could play Peter’s game. “I’m ecstatic, the Alpha?”

 

“Very dead.” Peter said as if he was reporting on the weather.

 

Stiles smiled as the rest of the pack sucked in a breath. After all none of the pack were stupid. They could do the math. Dead Alpha meant Alpha Peter.

 

They were looking at the elder Hale with the weariness of prey. It was doing nothing to reign in his instincts. If you act like prey in front of an Alpha - what do you expect?

 

Stiles could see that Peter was starting to react to the tension in the air. His friends whilst smart most of time could be stupid at other times.  Stiles knew Peter saw him as a potential mate meaning he wasn't prey. He stepped forward to distract Peter. He also wanted to help Peter with Derek’s lanky frame.  “Will Derek live?”

 

Peter pouted at the mere thought he might not, “He better after all the effort I have just gone through.”

 

Stiles chuckled, “So are you Alpha enough to do something about what you said?”

 

Peter placed Derek down with infinite care. He then grabbed a willing Stiles’ hand and dragged him out of the loft. He wanted to take his time and enjoy his mate. He did not want to hear the whining of the betas. There were tough talks ahead but not right now.

 

All he wanted was Stiles.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Stiles had often wondered about sex. He was as curious as any teen and watched more than enough porn to know what he wanted.  He wasn't scared by the notion he was eager for it. It helped that Peter hit more than a few of his kink buttons. Peter loved him and had told him so. He may only be eighteen but he knew what he wanted.

 

Peter was ruthless but so god damn caring about his family. The fire had driven him mad as a result. It was another thing that Stiles teased him about. He was strong enough to come back from madness, death and still go on living. That was not something that took strength - it took everything. Stiles couldn't bitch about Peter’s flexible morals as he was much the same way. 

 

Peter had not let go of his hand since they had left the loft. He’d managed to send a quick text to his Dad. He had sent the message of staying with pack. It was not a lie and he did not want to say anything to his dad until he knew what this was himself. It was fair and logical.

 

They arrived at an upscale apartment on the other end of Beacon Hills. Stiles looked it over and knew that Peter was waiting for his comment. He had a mischievous smirk, “So this is the underground cave?”

 

“Does it disappoint?”

 

Stiles shook his head. He would not let Peter get lost in his wolfy instincts tonight. This was about them and making it work. If it was to be successful then he knew man and wolf needed to be of one mind. “No. Now take me to bed.”

 

Peter quirked an eyebrow. He feigned indifference but the red eyes gave him away.   The once again Alpha found himself saying, “Shouldn’t we talk about this?”

 

Stiles knew the gesture for what it was. It was sweet and Peter was trying to give him an out. It was the right and alpha wolf thing to do. The only difference was Stiles didn’t want an out. Peter was not the only one good at words. Two could play at this game.

 

“Peter I know I am a virgin but I want you and only you. Strange but it is a true. My thing is creeper wolves.”

 

Peter snorted at the comment. It was not exactly romantic but it was them and that was what counted. “We don’t have to rush things.”

 

Stiles wanted to smile at the sweetness Peter was showing. He didn't knowing the Alpha wolf would just be embarrassed by it. “Peter you are now an Alpha again and we don’t leave the safest lives. I don't want any regrets.”

 

Peter pulled him down on the leather sofa by him. “You are right but I am an alpha now again and I am screaming for a mate. It is too soon for me to risk it.”

 

Stiles knew what he could do. It was strange how the cycle of life goes. It was a big gesture but one that couldn’t be misunderstood. He offered his wrist up to Peter. “Bite me.”

 

Peter froze for a second in shock. Here was his mate offering everything he wanted of his own volition. It made his fangs drop just be thinking about it. “Are you sure?”

 

Stiles nodded for once at a loss for words. He knew this moment was big and he would have to face a thousand and one questions but it was worth it.

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

  
  


Stiles was sleepy and exhausted in a good way. The type of way where you ached after you have had a good workout session. He was not sure the coach would recommend it but sex was the best workout ever.

 

Peter had pulled him close and he did not try to wriggle away. For once, he was content to just sleep peacefully. 

 

Of course, their peace did not last ...

 

“What the hell?” 

 

Stiles opened a bleary eye. Failing to hide his satisfied look. It was not like he could hide the fact that he had been thoroughly fucked.   “Go away. Wanna sleep.”

 

Derek looked mutinous, “Don’t you think you’ve done enough of that?”

 

Stiles was smug. It was the just had sex type of smug, where you pity everyone around you. “No. I haven't your Uncle is an animal in bed.”

 

Peter growled softly, not liking the invaders of his den. They were not Stiles - They had no place here. “Out!”

 

Stiles looked at him. He braced himself for a sudden change of behaviour seeing the packs reaction. There was none. Stiles was looking at him as if he was a dream that might disappear. “You are alive.”

 

“And yours,” Peter promised, grumbling into his shoulder. He would have been more coherent but he was too busy scenting Stiles. His new found powers were such that he was anchoring himself on Stiles.

 

Scott was growling, "Really? Of all the people you could sleep with, you chose Peter?"

 

Stiles smirks, even as he is starting to burrow his hand lower. Peter was teasing him under the covers.  "Well, he's nicer than your dad was.”

 

Lydia screamed in frustration. All winced at the sound as she hadn't hidden any of the power in her voice. It let Stiles know just how mad she felt about the situation.  Stiles was trying to behave in front of the pack. Peter had no such issue. He deliberately and slowly ground his straining morning erection into Stiles' ass. 

Stiles couldn't bite back his moan.  His mind was flashing back to the night before. 

“Stiles!” 

 

Stiles whined as the pack were being cockblocking assholes. It was his turn to enjoy sex.  He was uncaring - if they were outraged then they could let the door hit them on the way out. He flipped over so that he has sitting in Peter’s lap, uncaring of the skin he flashed.

 

“Are you not done?” Peter asked him in amusement.

 

Stiles smirked, “I’m young ... how about you?” 

  
  


Peter laughed at the challenge, only Stiles would have the balls to challenge an Alpha in his own bed. He was enchanted and let the silk sheet slip.  He was not interesting in hiding any part of Stiles. They could look but if they tried to touch Peter would rip throats out.

 

Scott whimpered, “He’s touching Stiles.” 

  
  


Stiles wondered who he was addressing but then Peter did the thing with his tongue and he did not care.   

  
  


Derek sighed, “I can see that Scott.” 

 

“It is not right.”

 

Stiles did not care one bit about what was right or wrong in that moment. It was Valentine’s Day and he had a Valentine, albeit a twisted demented one in Peter. He knew one thing; he would never want another person - Peter was it.

 

He could get around to proving it for the seventh time if the pack would, “Go fuck yourselves out of our room.”

 

_ Peter liked the sound of the, ‘Ours’ -it had finality to it. _

 

* * *

However feel free to check out my  [ Tumblr,  ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101) [ Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and  [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have.


End file.
